Not What She Had Expected
by Crash AKA Valerie
Summary: Sakura always wanted Sasuke, what if he hadn't come back to come home and he took advantage of her crush. either way Sakura needs help.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: implications of rape

warnign 2: I am only up to episode 152, still behind in episodes so some minor flaws may be present.

It had been approximately three years eight months sixteen days and about twelve hours since she had seen her Sasuke. It had been three years since the proof of their union to come into the world. T'sumi had been the result of their encounter.

Like the foolish little girl she always used to be she rejoiced when she saw his shadow lurking in the village gate. He had teamed up with Orichimaru months prior yet she still followed him as he departed into the shadows of the woods. When he had stopped and waited she again mentally praised herself as if she could right then and there bring Sasuke back to the village, again she had been foolish and it had cost her something dear.

She thought maybe he had kissed her in a fit of passion, a way of saying he missed her without using words. She soon realized it had not been done through a fit a wild spontaneous passion but instead out of the carnal lust every man feels. He had taken her roughly, hardly what she had imagined her first time would be like.

She expected flowers laid out on the ground before her. Soft kisses placed along her neck as Sasuke gently pushed her onto a large soft bed worthy of the youngest member of the Uchiha clan. Sakura had not dreamed of being thrown to ground herself and being taken roughly. Sasuke came fast but never gave any attention to wether or not she had or even would, all it seemed to be was satisfaction for himself.

T'sumi ran over to her in the manner only a young child can master. Running as quick as he could stumbling on every bump on the ground yet flailing his arms to keep from falling. Sakura looked down and smiled at her child tussling his hair with her hand.

"Mommy, when does daddy come home?" It had been an excellent question. Would Sasuke ever come back, would it be just as it had been the time before, though T'sumi had only asked when his 'daddy', his fake father, would be returning from his mission.

"Soon honey soon, hey shouldn't you be wearing your glasses, you know 'daddy' likes to see you in those glasses." Sakura responded smiling lightly. Lee had bought those glasses on a mission when T'sumi had still be an infant. They called them his glasses of never-ending love. It was really just there so none of the villagers would notice those eyes, those deep onyx eyes everybody remembered so well.

"I'll go put them on now!" He yelled excitedly, he really did have some of Lee's traits after all. Hopefully this young form of determination would not make him grow up an avenger like his true father had been. Sakura watched as her young boy bounded into the house at full speed. "Ow!" That hadn't sounded good.

Sakura walked into the house to see T'sumi and her other younger son Kimeru on the ground glaring at each other. Kimeru was her son with Lee, they figured that to keep suspicion from rising at such a quick birth, after their speedy marriage, they should have another child. Kimeru looked enough like T'sumi to avoid suspicion, the only true differences were his eyes and height, only at age two and already he was taller then his older sibling.

"Alright you two, what is going on now?" Sakura asked sharply, placing her hands on her hips, and tilting her head in a questioning fashion. The boys started glaring daggers at each other at that point.

"Hopefully I am not disturbing anything." A voice stated from the hallway. Peeking around the corner was her ex-sensei Kakashi, also the godfather of her two boys. He had earned that honor the night her found her, the night she found Sasuke.

She had run as fast as she could deeper into the woods, the opposite direction which Sasuke had fled. Once satisfied that she had gotten enough space between them she cried her eyes out. She cried from the pain between her legs. She cried for the pain in her heart. The cried for the shattering of the delusion she held that Sasuke could ever love her. But most of all Sakura cried her eyes out for the loss of innocence. That was how Kakashi had found her eyes streaming tears and her shirt drenched from the downfall of tears.

Kakashi had held her as she spilled all the events of the evening. She didn't care who heard she just wanted to be held and tell somebody, and mostly to have a shoulder to cry on. Not used to helping emotionally distressed girls he just held her there unmoving until she eventually cried herself to sleep.

Kakashi had taken her back to his place and placed her on his bed. He sat on the end watching her which she knew because when she awoke his gaze was focused on her, concern clearly evident on his masked face. She practically begged him, as she remembered telling about the events with Sasuke, not to inform anybody of what had happened. Being the good friend he was, he agreed and he though of ways to help the troubled girls once she realized that Her and her schoolgirl crush's actions held very serious consequences.

"Now shouldn't you too be getting ready for the party. It would do to be late to your own celebration." Kakashi smiled, eyes scrunched up in joy as he said this. "Oh and happy birthday." He said smoothly pulling a small wrapped gift out of his pocket. T'sumi took it greedily and ran back into his room focused on the task he originally came inside for. Kimeru followed hoping to catch a glimpse at what the present might be.

"Hello, Kakashi." Sakura greeted giving him a small hug which, after that night in the woods Kakashi had no longer been uncomfortable with. Pulling down his mask he lightly placed a kiss on the girls forehead, he had done this many times but Sakura still had not managed to catch a look at his face, due to the speed of Kakashi's movements.

The door to their house opened again and both looked at the tall muscular figure in the doorway. Lee had returned from his mission, and surprisingly to both Sakura and Kakashi looked fairly clean as if the mission was nothing at all.

"Welcome home Lee-San." Sakura said lightly walkign over and kissing him softly on the lips. Lee pulled an arm out from behind his back and held out a rose, which Sakura delicately pulled from between his fingers.

"I got this for you, Sakura, I saw its amazing beauty and was reminded instantly of you." Sakura blushed a bright shade of pink. "Then again its beauty is nothing compared to the beauty following through every fiber of your being." Lee said softly. Lee had always been a sweety. He had taken her in and held her as she cried about her Sasuke predicament. He didn't berate her, or pity her for the events involving that night. Lee ahd just looked at her the way he always did with a face showing only concern and love.

As her tears continued the night she exposed the truth to Lee he had comforted her every way he knew how. He got on the ground and begged her not to cry, which didn't even get a giggle. He picked her the prettiest flowers and compared them to her beauty. He hugged her close when he sobs escalated, which served to bring her back down to the here and now. Though the best thing he did was the situation which solved all of her probles.

Despite her being pregnant with an enemy ninja's baby Lee proposed and took her as his. He had gotten down on the ground as she creid and cwore to buy her the biggest prettiest ring in Konoha if she would marry him. He had explained how all of her problems would be gone if everyone just though that her child was the result of a wild honeymoon. When asked why he would do such a thing for her she simply got the answer. "Because I'll get the love of the most beautiful and intelligent woman in Konoha."

It had been impossible to deny the answer to all her problems then. Though as time went on it would have become even harder. Lee was a wonderful man who truly loved her and both the kids she had brought into the world.

"Sakura-san, are the flowers not nice, you look as though your about to cry." Lee asked looking dejected. Sakura smiled softly again.

"The flowers are gorgeous. I was just thinking about how lucky I was to be with you." The way she said it, it was barely a whisper. But Lee heard it and quickly enveloped her in a hug.

"So where, is our little birthday boy?" Lee asked. As if being announced their two boys stumbled out onto the entry room floor. "Hey happy birthday champ, hey your wearing the glasses I gave you." Lee noticed rubbing T'sumi's hair and messing it up even more then Sakura had.

"I believe your party is running late. Tardiness is not a good habit." Kakashi said, Sakura had to stop herself from snickering at the irony, after all she couldn't name many things Kakashi had not been atrociously late for.

"Yeah, lets get this party started." Sakrua said pushing her two young ones outside. Outside all their loved ones were gathered to celebrate the birthday of young T'sumi Rock. Iruka, Asuma, Kakashi, Naruto, Tsunade, Gai, and all of T'sumi's young friends including Ino's young child were there ready to celebrate and rejoice.

Sakura had been to busy watching as her son blew out the candle on the cake she made to notice the figure sitting in the tree beside their yard. If she had she could have erased her countdown and started down at 0 years again. She could have resurfaced all the nightmares she had, but she never looked up.

"Happy birthday brat." the man in the tree said before leaping away. Sakura looked up to the sound but it had been too late, Sasuke had disappeared yet again.

Ok well... um review... sorry if it was bad I have not written in a while.


End file.
